


Love and Anger

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [109]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Love Confessions, M/M, Skele-Gro, St Mungo's Hospital, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is in hospital after an Auror raid goes wrong. Draco makes a bedside confession to him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Love and Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/gifts).



> Written for the 100 Ways to say I Love You prompt no. 13 _Sorry I'm late._  
>  ❤
> 
> Title pinched from the wonderful Kate Bush.

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco said, voice hoarse. “I can’t do this any longer. _Fuck_. I thought I'd lost you during that damned raid. You must know that I love you. Have done for ages.”

“I know,” Harry sheepishly admitted, wincing as the familiar agony of Skele-Gro knitted his bones back together. “The feeling’s mutual, Malfoy.”

Draco flushed, joy fighting with irritation. “ _So_ sorry I’m late for this conversation. Why didn’t you say anything? Spare me my misery?”

“Knowing would have made you vulnerable,” Harry replied. “Took your eyes off the fight. You’re far too important to me to risk your safety.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
